


Tales of the Lost Fate

by Ihamouden_78_7



Series: Bungou/Stray Order [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, bungou stray dogs
Genre: All Bungou Stray Dog characters will be servants, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Characters will be added., Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Dazai’s typical suicide attempts, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Higuchi & Atsushi prank Akutagawa a lot, Higuchi is still yakuza but different, M/M, Other series like Growing Up will be crossed in this, Part of a new series, Servant Status on each chapter, Servant | Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Servant | Higuchi Ichiyou, Servant | Nakahara Chuuya, Servant | Nakajima Atsushi, Servant | Oda Sakunosuke, Servant| Dazai Osamu, Slice of Life, cursing, implication of death, long explanations, the gacha gods have come, this is going to be a rewrite of Tales or The Lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihamouden_78_7/pseuds/Ihamouden_78_7
Summary: Humanity is in need for new heroes and what better then servants who wrote the beauty off literature. The beauty of such written down on paper.That is what being an author is all about. Being a savior to those who lost the the beauty of words.
Relationships: Developed Relationships as you read., Implied relationships/confirmed relationships, Master/Servant Relationship (Fate/Grand Order)
Series: Bungou/Stray Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919719
Kudos: 6





	1. There Was Once A Place Called Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Canna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/gifts), [GhostXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostXavier/gifts).



> Hey, Yellow, sorry that I had to delete my previous work. I felt something deep within my gut and then I realized that I didn’t like it. So to make it up to you I have this for ya friend. 
> 
> GhostXavier, I’m a fan of your work so I tried to do this myself. I hope you have fun reading it.

There have always been countless ways to tell fantastical stories, both past and present. They might chronicle the lives and achievements of the make believe, those who existed and are elevated further from the truth, or the actual facts themselves. Depending on the source, they might be tales to lift the spirits in calamitous times, lay children to sleep with a rekindled imagination, or historical information that helped shape humanity's identity. Telling the difference was often as easy as recognizing broad subjects such as magecraft and scientific endeavor.

But sometimes, the line between fact and fiction disappeared entirely to those privy to the truth.

The story of a group of brave souls that were fighting a war across time to prevent humanity's extinction would seem like another fictional story. Yet, in the snowcapped mountain range, hidden far from the curious eye, that very unbelievable tale is being written. A lone structure of massive proportions jutted from a large mountain's side. It stood as the final vestige of humanity, and the lone beacon of civilization's long history of defying the odds.

Near the smoothed white walls of Chaldea, a lone cemetery stood as a silent reminder of what may still come to pass. Simple graves in countless rows lay blanketed in snow to serve as a memorial to the many who fell four months ago. Cremated and buried, their resting places lay close to one another, placed on a flattened mountain peak that overlooked the side of the facility. While not visible from its many windows, it was but another illustration of the fate that hung over the heads of the remaining.

In this dire reality, there were no more listeners for this story except for those fighting against time itself. Outside the barriers that protect this structure, humanity had seemingly disappeared. Their future had been declared extinguished by the those who pulled the strings. The opening sabotage had robbed civilization's last defenders of many in number, but still they continued to fight. There have been many setbacks, but they were equaled in fortune, for they were no longer alone. Though the light of humanity has all but extinguished, they pressed on to kindle the flickers of hope.

Within the walls of this secluded structure, in a room in the very heart of this secret, man-made marvel, this new "fairy tale" was being written in hopes there will be readers once more.

For what was worth such dreams she always dreamed that when she was young. After her father left her and her family to work somewhere else she looked up from her manuscript to see the beautiful sky. A sky filled with white fluffy clouds, something that she wished she could touch. An almost beautiful wish; a miracle. 

She felt a smile tug at her lips when her illness got the best of her. Remembering her sister’s pleadings and begging for forgiveness only made her smile. Was she that blessed with a little sister and she was just oblivious? Yes, yes she was. To be blessed with such a cute little girl. If only she could live her life like that. 

And the life she got was what she accepted. 

The life of a girl who had nothing but despair and grief flow through her veins. A few rays of light that always made her rethink life only to be stopped by the reminder of who she is; the daughter or reincarnation of a god of thunder and swords. No matter how many times she tried to leave she had nothing but a shrine to turn to for condolence. Not even her cousin, Ariyoshi Sawako, who could smile and talk about everything to try and stop the darkness to overwhelm her, couldn’t stop that giant knot in her from tightening. 

Until she met  _ him _ . 

A man who spoke more tragedies then fairytales, a man who smiled and offered her help without any hesitation, a man who went against her father’s orders without a hint of fear. He was a person that brought so much light forth towards her. 

His name is  _ Hans Christian Andersen _ . 

And then she met  _ her.  _

A woman who gave her a pen name when trying to write, a woman who smiled through everything, a stubborn woman who felt no fear when it came to the safety of children regardless of their attitude or mental stability. 

Her name is  _ Ellen Gunhilde Hørup _ . 

That light faded soon when she accidentally closed it. 

She closed her light. She brought back the darkness. 

**It was all her fault.**

In her guilt, she joined the Port Mafia. In Ellen’s place. In the place where the rightful superior is supposed to be. 

Not her. Not  _ this monster!  _

She accepted the deal with god. She accepted to give away her humanity for the sake of others. She accepted everything for the sake of Ellen’s future. 

_ She never accepted the humanity that slowly rose from within her.  _

❃——◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤——❃

  
  


Figures cloaked in the shadows moved about while others stood idle to the side with anticipation glinting in their eyes. Multi-pointed, colorful objects were placed upon four pedestals on the outer rim of the circular room. As a figure on the far side placed the last one, they turned to another behind a control panel. After the center of the room was cleared, there was a nod of confirmation followed by the quick throw of a lever.

The placed offerings glowed with the entire color spectrum and resonated with a low hum before being absorbed into their pedestals. The receptors shined a soft white before gently fading into silence. The collected energy shot from the base of the pedestals through large channels carved beneath the floor. The lines of power continued to emit their silent glow as the diverse played their song together.

A surge of energy erupted from the center, then, in a contradiction to its violent entrance, gently slowed to form a floating ball of pale blue. Ancient text and lines formed an intricate and organized conglomeration as they expanded across the floor, letting their glow illuminate its surface. A translucent, elaborate cross, a holographic replication of a signature artifact, formed within the circle itself to complete the vast ritual. It was joined by several more pale orbs that hugged its form and floated above the dance of prana beneath.

From these actions combined, a summoning circle formed, yet a modified version that most modern magi would reject. At its core, it was a bastardized union of science and magecraft. Its definition was a side note; Its vastly improved efficiency was an undeniable fact. Something that should not have been possible without a grand ritual had become but a daily possibility that allowed Chaldea to gather reinforcements for its mission.

There was a pause in the process as the room fell deathly silent. All previous murmurs had been hushed, but the air remained thick with expectation and uncertainty. The balls gently hovered as a contrast to the violent clash within the Fate System as mystery, design, luck, and calculated probability collided. The crowd watched, waiting for the outcome.

Their answer was revealed.

The balls sparked and released a low hum as their blue hue whirled into a rainbow aura. A low gasp and some cheers were released by the crowd as the hum growled louder. The spheres began to rotate clockwise. Round and round, slowly but surely, they accelerated. Within a second, they seemingly lost their form as their speed formed a wide ring around the ritual's core.

Their movement accelerated even further as the central sphere crackled and sparkled with power. Spurred by the calculations and drives, the concentration of energy in the epicenter grew unstable as its shape was threatened. Small sparks of crackling energy flailed like whips as the core threatened to burst with sundering lightning. The harsh song of their dance was deafening as the orechestra reached its crescendo.

Gradually, the rainbow ring slowed down, but then rapidly expanded to the outskirts of the room. The torrent of energy in the ritual's heart became more unstable once the expanding ring reached its apex; It barely missed the figures in observation who remained unstaggered statues. One figure blinked as the ring finally collapsed violently into the core.

The thunderous crack of an explosion was heard, but no one panicked: It's all part of the process. Some spectators shielded their eyes. Many didn't need to, whether being used to the procedure or of a different existence entirely; It was simply just another activity within this facility.

In place of the controlled dance, a single column of energy erupted from the center of the floor, only held in check by a calibrated absorption shield in the ceiling. The absolute surge of powerful energy shook the room with enough force that an outside observer would have related it to a minor earthquake. Despite the violence of the event, the room remained sturdy without any signs of collapsing.

The rumbling slowly died down as the surge of energy lost its power. Its attempt to break its vertical confines had failed; Its onslaught of the roof faded. Gone was the river of uncontrolled prana, only to be replaced with the peaceful glow from a smaller pillar of bright light that illuminated the entire room.

Small smiles were formed. Others raised their brows in curiosity. Yet, all eyes rested upon the origin as the light faded to a soft glow. In the deafening wake of the ritual, an armored figure basked in the fading, residual prana.

Small specs of visually manifested mana fell from the artificial shield above, and floated past the golden hair of the newcomer. A beautiful female with long golden hair loose past her shoulders, her crimson eyes narrowing down on the two humans in front of her. Her pink yukata with dark sakura petals made her look like a princess was it not for the tattoo that is looking thunder by her back. Next to her is a young figure around fifteen year old, her golden hair pulled in pigtails and amber eyes looking deadly as well as her new master. 

She seemed to note the peculiarity of her summoning while observing the figures cloaked in shadow. Her beautiful eyes narrowed in harsh suspicion upon realization that she is not the only servant present by a shocking amount. Is this truly a normal grail war or something that was planned by other factions? 

One figure approached from the front of the crowd to slowly reveal themselves in the glow. Black hair and blue eyes took form from the darkness as his gentle approach continued. His white uniform with black adjustment straps appeared from the curtain, contrasting the black formal pants and shoes below. By his magical energy signature, he was clearly a magus, albeit a rather average one. 

Her red eyes darted to a fair-skinned hand. Red lines covered its back to confirm the presence of a comforting symbol that would herald the answers sought. Her shoulders sagged slightly from released tension, and she met the eyes of the man in front of her with only a hint of reservations. The rest of the room remained quiet, yet a fair number mirrored the small yet enthusiastic smile on his face; Catalysts completely guaranteed a servant's arrival, after all.

“Servant Alter Ego, Higuchi Ichiyou. Are you the Master that I serve, human?” 

The human man smiled at her. Something that she is unfamiliar with. “Yes I am. My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka. But everyone calls me Gudao.” 

Higuchi observes him. He looks normal and basic at best. His eyes look beautiful alright, like a jewel that shines through the moonlight. 

“We have a lot to discuss about the circumstances of your summoning, but for now at least..." Gudao extended his hand forward to the new arrival, who looked at it with slight surprise before meeting his eyes once more. "Welcome to Chaldea. I look forward to working with you."

Higuchi didn’t accept his hand. She only looked at it like it’s foreign. As if understanding that she is unfamiliar with it, he shifts himself to properly bow down ninety radius. Higuchi did the same, silently looking up again as she followed him down. 

“Um, so that we are clear that everyone here is an ally. There are no grail wars nor fighting so don’t attack other Servants,” Gudao warned, making Higuchi nod. 

“Understood,” she silently confirmed. 

The girl by her legs had disappeared in the form of a catfish. The animal floating around Higuchi’s shoulder as if protectively watching over her. Gudao chuckled at the creature but it seemed to not affect Higuchi that much. 

“!!” And at that moment, Higuchi stood defensively in front of Gudao, her sword exposed for the room to see as the room opened—

—showing a petite man standing there. 

“ **DAZAIIIIII! Where are you, asshole?!** ” 

Higuchi blinked at the sudden exclamation. Her eyes travel to the snicker in the crowd. A man is standing there with a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied. Under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. He also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body; only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered. 

“Ah there you are, Chibi! How was it your long journey in the halls of Chaldea? Did you have fun?” Dazai teased, some laughing being joined by a wizard with a long staff. 

‘Chibi’ only glared at him in response. “You ass! You told me a new Servant would be coming here at 10am sharp, so why the hell are all of you gathered here at 9am?!” 

Dazai, who stopped his laughter, put a hand on his chest dramatically. “You wound me Chuuya! Even though I make more love with you than any other Servant here in Chaldea you still insult me, maybe this is why even children are becoming more taller than you?” 

Chuuya’s vein popped out of his head. “ **_Huh?!_ ** What type of nonsense is that!? Oi, Gudao say something!” 

Gudao only sighed, making Higuchi turn to him. The master smiled. “I apologize for making you worry. This is the usual from them, you will get used to it over time.” 

“But Master,” Higuchi slowly turned her attention to the two arguing Servants. “That man he just..” 

“Yeah I know he broke the door and we are going to get it fixed.” 

Higuchi blinked before sheeting her katana. The catfish by her shoulder looked over the two with a deadpan; something similar to a certain grey haired, uneven cut Servant. 

Chuuya is quite short with a petite, yet muscular build. He has blue eyes and striking orange hair that frames his face, with a longer section that falls just past his left shoulder. He wears a black hat with a red hatband and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. His outfit consists of a white button-up shirt under a grey red vest, a black choker in the style of a pet collar, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off his right hip and black low-arch shoes. He is almost always seen wearing black gloves. Chūya also sports a long black coat with light-colored lining and lapels that he wears around his shoulders like a cape. The undercoat is a light shade of red.

Somehow….Higuchi is kinda used to his attire already. 

Chuuya apparently noticed the silence and turned to the new arrival. His blue eyes looked exactly like the blue sky that she saw on her last day alive after she died of turbelouces. “So you are the new recruit?” 

“Higuchi Ichiyou, Alter Ego class Servant.” 

Chuuya’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Gudao, you actually managed to get an Extra class?!” 

Gudao has animated tears of happiness go down his face. “I know. All my monthly allowance went into this….and it was for a good cause too. Just look at the beauty I pulled!” 

Higuchi blinked when Chuuya studied her. He isn’t that tall, only one inch taller than her. Not only that but something feels off about him. Like he is a magnate of destruction. 

Apparently Chuuya thought the same. She isn’t that tall—which he is happy about—and also doesn’t seem to show much emotion. The catfish being her only guardian and her sword that she just sheathed. Using that against an enemy Servant will be dangerous. 

“My name is Nakahara Chuuya, Berserker class Servant.” 

…..

…

‘ _ Does she need to be given a command seal to speak or something? _ ’ Half the room thought as Chuuya stood there awkwardly. 

Gudao also seemed to notice it. “Um, Higuchi-san, you can speak freely whenever you want.” 

Higuchi seemed to register what he said right after. “You smell like Arahbaki.” 

Chuuya blinked. “Well, I am a pseudo-Servant.” 

“I see.” 

“Are you a pseudo-Servant?” 

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think?” 

The Alter Ego opened her mouth but immediately closed it. The Berserker seemed to notice her discomfort somehow. He raised his gloved hand and placed it on her head. “It’s okay for you not to know. If you don’t wanna tell then we aren’t going to force you right, Gudao?” 

The master nodded. “Yup! If you don’t like to tell us then we aren’t forcing you! Just look at Atsushi, he didn’t want to tell anyone that he was the monster who haunted the forest until Dazai-san had made him relax.” 

“....it was really embarrassing,” Atsushi muttered, being a person in a crowd filled with different colors. 

Higuchi however remained silent. 

“.....Shall we begin with our tour?” Gudao asked, an awkward smile cracking. 

“Master,” Higuchi turned to him. “I apologize for making you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s okay, we are already used to weird servants here.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Crazy First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servant Higuchi meets Odasaku, Atsushi and Akutagawa. 
> 
> A bet is made 
> 
> And she finally meets Kiara and the person she loved more then herself.

The tense atmosphere seemed to have cleared once the newest arrival was led by Chuuya. The two barely said a word about each other, only their footsteps doing the talking. Not that far behind are Gudao and his kohai, Mash Kyrielight, both smiling kindly at the two Servants. 

Higuchi remained silent as her catfish glaring at every Servant that was passing her by. Chuuya blinked at the familiar, he has seen some Servants with different types of familiars with them. Yet some servants are summoned with someone extra. Like the Dominscuri twins, siblings summoned under one class yet one of them has a different skill. Separate skills for separate Servants. 

Even when they walked it apparently feels weird walking next to Higuchi. 

Her hair is long and gold like silk, her red eyes look like rubies as they pass down some lights. Her skin looks soft and clean while her yukata reminds him of the Sakura tree in that one Singularity. Maybe if he is lucky then he could introduce her to Boudica or Raikou, they would love to play with her hair or dress her up in different types of clothes. Or perhaps Medea….

...no, screw it, he would rather not be the cause of trauma. 

The four turn into an intersection just in time to witness an angry Okita run after Nobunaga. Glitter trailing after them considering the state of the Saber. Higuchi blinked at the sudden yelling form of the Japanese legends. Did she see them at the summoning? 

“You really need to be careful when it comes to the hales. Many berserkers tend to run around here, asking Cu for personal guidance on how to avoid them,” Chuuya advises. “A mad enhancement skill can have their ups and downs.” 

“Even so, Chuuya-san managed to not kill anyone in the first few weeks. That is a feat that no berserker could have done with a B rank enhancement,” Mash praised, Fou nodding at her words. 

The petite servant chuckled. “Thank you, Mash.” 

Higuchi only blinked at the sudden words. Does she have a mad enhancement skill? No, she isn’t a berserker. She is an Alter Ego. 

“So how was your previous life, Higuchi-san?” Chuuya asked, curious about the newest member on the team. 

Higuchi glanced at Gudao who nodded, apparently he already got used to her sudden timid way of thinking. Understanding she now has privilege to speak, Higuchi turned back to the halls in front of her. 

“I was once a famous author, I died at age twenty-four and got reborn as a member of a famous yakuza in an Enbrel Star.” She wondered if she had to explain what an Enbrel Star is. 

Mash blinked. “Eh? You mean, those shards that were created twenty-thousand years ago by BB to control most of the data formed in the world to refrain from humanity's end?” 

She is well informed. A small, invisible, smile tugged on Higuchi’s lips. “Yes. I was born from that one Endral Star, also known as The Star of The Stray Dogs.” 

Chuuya grinned. “Then it seems like we are both in the same boot! Never knew I met another you.” 

“If you properly get your memory essence then maybe you will remember her properly,” Gudao jokes, but his promise is what makes the berserker happy. 

Higuchi only followed Chuuya till they were at an intersection. Stopping, the berserker holds the door open for her. She walked in to see the cafeteria. Her eyes didn’t awe in its sight, nor did she sparkle. She only watched how a food fight disputes. 

Food flying through the room, tables flipped to the side for protection as food is being propelled towards them. Higuchi blinked at the sudden shove she got as Chuuya brought her down to one of the tables, Mash guiding Gudao to some other tables. The catfish seemed to be the only one there as the creature quickly flew towards Higuchi and into her yukata. 

“What the hell? Didn’t Robin say that there would be no food fights until the next Singularity?” Chuuya mumbled to himself, his coat protective around the Alter Ego. 

“....” Higuchi didn’t speak, only watching how a boy with choppy grey hair did a few backflips to ignore the incoming food. A flash of orange and white got thrown to him, being caught by the Servant. 

“Gudako, are you okay?!” 

“....gacha….my gacha. Atsushi, give me your wallet….” 

“Now is not the time, Gudako!” 

Atsushi sensed some food being propelled his way, quickly jumping out of the way to avoid the incoming oranges. 

“Jinko! Why did you avoid that!?” 

“Shut up! I don’t want Medea to complain about my stained shirt!” 

A cake was thrown in the direction before the boy landed behind the table she and Chuuya hid behind. 

His segmental heterochromia eyes caught her attention; purple like lavender and gold like coins, the finest of the treasury that she could only wish for. He wore...something rather fancy. A top hat, black tuxedo with a yellow undershirt, white tie and shoes. His hands are covered by fingerless gloves. The woman in his arms looks like she just woken up from the dead. 

“Yo, Atsushi,” Chuuya greeted, his coat still covering Higuchi. 

“Good morning, Chuuya-san. Sorry for the sudden food fight. Nobunaga-san said that she would greet the new Servant….but,” Atsushi tried to explain as he sat down the woman who mumbled about gacha. “....Gudako just lost one-hundred thousand yen and now she is dying from the lack of gacha!” 

Higuchi blinked at the sudden sight of the woman. A second Master? Unbelievable. 

“Gacha….. I beg of you, Atsushi, strip of your clothing and hand me over the gacha,” Gudako pleaded, animated tears go down her face. 

“No, I would rather return to the throne then give you my clothes,” Atsushi deadpanned. 

Higuchi blinked under the coat, sticking close to Chuuya as a fifth person landed down. 

Black coat, white cravat, and grey eyes looking down on her. She blinked, is he…

“You look ridiculous, Jinko.” 

“Shut up! I like it for your information.” 

Higuchi puts the coat further over her head, turning away as Chuuya leaves it in her hands. The catfish seemed to not mind as it floated towards her face. “Onee-sama, we should move.” 

“....good point.” 

The Alter Ego slowly crawled away as the man continued to bicker with Atsushi, at this point Chuuya already forgot Higuchi in favor of the two bicker adults. 

Good..she needed time to think anyway. 

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

Crazy First Meeting. 

◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

She should have honestly stayed with Chuuya. 

Higuchi ran into six Servants and already she was tired. She had wandered off into the unknown, completely ignorant to the incoming flying Servants or cleaning robots who are doing their best cleaning everything they see. 

The Alter Ego needed to clean her head. This amount of information regarding the understanding of a large organization having this amount of Servants made her also rethink going back to the throne. Holding tightly onto Chuuya’s coat, Higuchi took the stairs up to the top floor. Away from the chaos that she could still hear. 

She was born in Tokyo, with the name Natsuko Higuchi. Her parents had come to the capital from a farming community in a nearby province. Her father struggled to buy a lower-rank samurai position, then lost it, worked for the municipal government, but was let go, and then invested all the family's savings in a business venture which failed.

Not long before this final debacle, Higuchi, 14 years old, began studying classical poetry at one of the best of the poetic conservatories, the Haginoya. Here she received weekly poetry lessons and lectures on Japanese literature. There were also monthly poetry competitions in which all students, past and present, were invited to participate. Poetry taught at this school was that of the conservative court poets of the Heian period. She always felt awkward among the other students, the great majority of whom came from the upper-class. It did not help that she was nearsighted, modest, small, and with thin hair.

Her compulsion to write became evident by 1891 when she began to keep a diary in earnest. It would become hundreds of pages long, covering the five years left in her life. With her feelings of social inferiority, her timidity, and the increasing poverty of her family, her diary was the place where she could assert herself. Often the entries are written as if they were part of a novel. Although the diary is of considerable quality and interest, it has not yet been translated into English.

She, her mother, and younger sister made ends meet by doing needlework, washing, and other jobs. In 1892, after seeing the success of a classmate, Kaho Tanabe, who wrote a novel, Higuchi decided to become a novelist to support her family.

Nevertheless, her initial efforts at writing fiction were in the form of a short story, a form to which she would remain true. In 1891 she met her future advisor who would help, she assumed, this poet-turned-fiction-writer and connected her with editors: Tosui Nakarai. She fell in love with him right away, not knowing that, at 31, he had a reputation as a womanizer. Nor did she realize that he wrote popular literature which aimed to please the general public and in no way wished to be associated with serious literature.

Her mentor did not return her passionate, if discreet, love for him, and instead treated her as a younger sister. This failed relationship would become a recurrent theme in Higuchi's fiction.

Eventually, she got the break she was so eager for: her first stories were published in a minor newspaper under her pen name, Higuchi Ichiyou. The stories from this first period (1892–1894) suffered from the excessive influence of Heian poetry. Higuchi felt compelled to demonstrate her classical literary training. The plots were thin, there was little development of character and they were loaded down by excessive sentiment, especially when compared to what she was writing concurrently in her diary. But she was developing rapidly. Several of her trademark themes appear; for example, the triangular relationship among a lonely, beautiful, young woman who has lost her parents, a handsome man who has abandoned her (and remains in the background), and a lonely and desperate ragamuffin who falls in love with her. Another theme Higuchi repeated was the ambition and cruelty of the Meiji middle class.

The story "Umoregi" ("In Obscurity") signaled Higuchi's arrival as a professional writer. It was published in the prestigious journal Miyako no Hana in 1892, only nine months after she had started writing in earnest. Her work was noticed and she was recognized as a promising new author.

In 1893, Higuchi, her mother and her sister abandoned their middle-class house and, with a grim determination to survive, moved to a poor neighborhood where they opened a stationery store that before long failed. Their new dwelling was a five-minute walk from Tokyo's ill-famed red-light district, the Yoshiwara. Her experience living in this neighborhood would provide material for several of her later stories, especially "Takekurabe". 

The stories of her mature period (1894–1896) were not only marked by her experience living near the red-light district and greater concern over the plight of women, but also by the influence of Ihara Saikaku, a 17th-century writer, whose stories she had recently discovered. His distinctiveness lay in great part in his acceptance of low-life characters as worthwhile literary subjects. What Higuchi added was a special awareness of suffering and sensitivity. To this period belong "Ōtsugomori" ("On the Last Day of the Year"), "Nigorie" ("Troubled Waters"), "Wakare-Michi" ("Separate Ways"), "Jūsan'ya" ("The Thirteenth Night") and "Takekurabe" ("Growing Pains"). The last two are considered her best work.

With these last stories, her fame spread throughout the Tokyo literary establishment. In her modest home, she was visited by other writers, students of poetry, admirers, the curious, critics, and editors requesting her collaboration.

Due to constant interruptions and frequent headaches, Higuchi stopped writing. As her father and one of her brothers had before her, she contracted tuberculosis. She died on November 23, 1896. She was 24.

Higuchi's likeness adorns the Japanese 5000 yen banknote as of fall 2004, becoming the third woman to appear on a Japanese banknote, after Empress Jingū in 1881 and Murasaki Shikibu in 2000. Her best-known stories have been made into movies.

Needless to say, Higuchi remembered her past life as a human. She wonders or Chaldea has some of her movies. 

When the doors opened, Higuchi walked out as quickly as possible. Any incoming expected Servant did not come but she didn’t care; for some reason she just doesn’t want to be here! 

Maybe, if she is quick enough, Master would forget about her and just use other Servants to help with the holy grail war—!! 

“Uck!!” “Kya!” 

Both Servants fell to the ground; Chuuya’s coat still secure around her not reveal her exposed legs. The other Servant however grunted before looking up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“.....it’s fine.” 

Seeing the outstretched hand, Higuchi accepted it and stood up; her catfish dusting off any hair that is disheveling her owner’s beauty. Looking up at the person she found herself staring. 

He is a tall man with cool blue eyes and reddish-brown hair which was slightly parted so that a small area of his forehead was visible. He also had light stubble. His attire consisted of a black-and-white pinstriped collared shirt which he wore loosely, as the collar covers part of a long-sleeved beige brown coat with brown buttons on the cuffs. His pants were pale grey, whilst his shoes were light brown. 

“Ah, you must be the newest Servant, right?” He asked, picking up his fallen book. 

Higuchi nodded. “Servant Alter Ego, Higuchi Ichiyou.” 

“You mean that famous author who died at age twenty-four?” 

Higuchi nodded, the catfish around her neck glaring daggers at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I am a fan of your book, Takekurabe.” 

Her red eyes widened as she looked up towards the very tall man. She guessed he is 185 cm or something. “You do?” 

He nodded. “Next to Kokoro it is one of my favorite books. The sheer development you have ever since your other works was amazing.” 

“Chaldea has my work here?” Higuchi questioned. 

The man shakes his head. “No, most of the files of your work are burned. But I managed to read one of your works.” 

Higuchi blinked before blushing. Having someone compliment her work like that...it really is embarrassing. 

“My name is Oda Sakunosuke, but my friends call me Odasaku.” 

The man who wrote a whole article about curry? “....nice to meet you too, Oda-san.” 

“Are you also going to the library?” Odasaku asked, as he turned to walk next to her. 

“I….came because they were having a food fight. I didn’t want to be involved with it.” 

Odasaku smiled at her, something that she found weirdly attractive. “Another one? I thought Nobunaga wouldn’t make until next week.” 

“Atsushi mentioned something about it being a welcoming for me.” 

“Did you feel welcomed?” 

Higuchi shakes her head, a frown on her face. “I am not used to them.” 

Odasaku remained silent as the catfish floated towards it’s owner’s face, caressing her cheek in a way to comfort her. “Who is she? I don’t remember the great Higuchi having a catfish as a pet.” 

“I always wanted to have one but my family was too poor and I myself was to indulged into my own work. Nothing to look up from,” Higuchi blushed as she felt the catfish cuddle with her cheek. A faint smile adorned her lips. “But it isn’t that I hate it...a catfish.” 

Odasaku chuckled half heartedly before turning to the side. “If you want to go to the library then go ahead, William just needed someone like you.” 

Higuchi tilted her head to the side, did this William really need her? She doubt it. She is merely a Servant who gave the people of Japan a face to use on money. She is of no importance. 

“Are you certain? I’m sure that this William needs someone else,” Higuchi replies, hands gripping tightly onto the coat. 

Odasaku chuckled again, a smile following right after. “It’s okay. If you don’t want you can always do it another time. There is no need to rush.” 

Higuchi didn’t feel guilty, instead she only nodded before turning away. Her blonde hair flipped to the side as she left; leaving behind Odasaku who awed at her presence. 

“...I forgot how beautiful she was when we were fighting.” 

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸[Fifth Floor]¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

“So you already met Odasaku? In that case the library will be toured last I guess. Did he ask you about Shakespeare?” 

Higuchi didn’t really think much of his words. Was it that important that a famous playwriter spoke to her? After she went back down to the fifth floor, Chuuya asked to know where she was with Gudao and Mash. The three looked rather wary of her location, but it could be because she is an Alter Ego. Anyone would want to know where a useless Servant such as she would have run off to while being put in an Extra class. 

The four passed many servants; each one giving her strange looks. Suspicioun, anger, sadness, pity, sympathy and even fear all was written down on their faces like a book. A very easy and simple book that could be considered amazingly plain and obvious. By not showing that emotion the person who takes care of you will automatically begin to question who you are. 

A simple way of getting some type of feeling. 

Gudao gives a hand motion and Higuchi spoke. “He said that I should meet him. I’m not sure or it is safe for me to meet him, but if my superiors say that it is alright then I see no reason not too.” 

Mash apparently thought that was weird. “Superiors? But everyone here in Chaldea is an ally to protect humanity, no superior in between.” 

Higuchi for some reason had to disagree but she wasn’t given the order. After Gudao made the hand motion did she answer. 

“Even so, many hear have a reason to protect humanity. Each one of them has a desire that overpowers the other. No matter or their master dies, children dies or the world burn to the ground their desire for the cup is much more stronger then any Noble Phantasm in existence. To me, I feel that is a reason to call them my superior.” 

Chuuya glanced at the woman next to him. The catfish is hiding in her coat, wanting to come out and attack anyone who dared to touch her. Gudao made the hand motion again making Higuchi know she can speak. 

“As such, if two Servants ask or recommend me to go to someone, then I see no reason to defy that order.” 

Mash apparently thought otherwise. “Even so, you are your own person.” 

Gudao didn’t made any motion this time as Higuchi argued back. “I was never my own person even in death!” 

The shielder stayed silent as the Alter Ego went into her room (or what she presumed considering Chuuya had opened it up where her name plate is) the berserker nodded to her and she only bowed before closing the door. 

“But..!” Mash still argues. “Senpai isn’t like that at all!!” 

She didn’t get any response other then the slight sound of the lock clicking. Clearly the new Servant did not accept those words kindly. 

Chuuya turned to Gudao expectantly. “I forgot how different she is from the Singularity.” 

The master scratched his head. “Yeah, I really thought that she would be as easy to talk too back then too.” 

The three walked off but still their conversation continued. 

“Da Vinci said something about Higuchi-san not being a regular type of Servant. Something about the gods or morals being nonexcitent with her?” Mash questioned for herself, her hands crossed behind her back. 

“Allow me to explain it again!” Said Caster jumped around the opportunity to explain again. The sudden exclamation made Mash jump only to get caught by Chuuya. 

“Our Higuchi-chan is, what I like to personally call, a Quarter-Servant~!” 

“A what Servant?” Chuuya questioned the genius. 

“A Quarter-Servant,” Da Vinci replied. “Higuchi-san’s Spirit Origin has been cut in three pieces. Unlike Chuuya-san, whose spirit core is split in two that being his human side and the god he is fused with, Higuchi-san accept the existence of a deity who pitied her existence. For that reason her Spirit Origins, while still human, have large amount of quarts in her. As for that reason she is not a Demi-Servant nor a Pseudo-Servant.” 

“So in other words she shares the existence with a god?” Gudao questioned, finally getting everything in a row. 

The caster nodded before leaving. Damn her and her surprise explanations! 

Chuuya presser his hat on his head. What an interesting Servant Gudao picked up from the throne of heroes. 

The three walked towards the cafeteria where Chuuya bid farewell to sit at a certain table. All the food had already been cleaned up save for a few places like the corners but the robots managed. Sitting down at the booth he looked at the opposite side. 

A rather interesting thing to see. 

His subordinate from his previous life, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, is covered with mustard and cake while Atsushi is next to him clean next to some traces of tomatoes on his face. Nakajima Atsushi is cleaning his face with a scowl, something that is only seen when it comes to previous famous author. While having never met in the Proper Human History they really met in this human history. 

“Ryuunosuke, how long have been here?” Atsushi scolded as he wipes away some of the left over lettuce of his face. The archer merely groaned as his friend grabbed another tissue to clean up the mess. 

“Too long, Jinko, too long.” 

Chuuya thought back over Higuchi’s words. If it is true that those who have been longer here in Chaldea are his superiors then that means Atsushi is his superior then, for only two months. 

While it was a surprise to see him, he did not mind meeting the man-tiger after the memories of the singularity, in fact he was impressed to find the person who bitch-slapped BB. For what he had heard, Medea likes to play dress up with him and the Moon Cancer doesn’t mind to be put into many outfits for the Caster’s own interest. 

Giving a huff, the Moon Cancer turned to the Berserker. “Say where is that newbie? Higuchi, right?” 

“She snuck out to the upper floor and met Odasaku.” Chuuya raised his feat up for the robot to clean under the table. 

Ryuunosuke only put off his coat to let the robot clean it for him, having already grown accustomed to the mechanical slaves to clean everything for him. “Did she meet Shakespeare?” 

“Nope. Too afraid I think. I mean, who wouldn’t when you meet the man you admire so much,” Chuuya smiled, putting off his gloves hands and set it aside. 

Atsushi frowned a bit. “And yet I still think it isn’t Shakespeare.” 

Ryuunosuke accept the coat back but put it behind. “Again? She obviously loves him.” 

“I mean, sure he fits the criteria but ‘a fan for the tragedies?’. I don’t know, it just doesn’t sound like him,” Atsushi said, making both servants shrug. 

“She said tall. Shakespeare is tall,” Chuuya pointed out. 

“Anyone is tall when it comes to you, Chuuya.” 

A vein popped as those words are said. The petite berserker turned around to punch his head but the assassin had already jumped up, landing on his seat opposite of Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. 

While it is true that in Proper Human History that Dazai Osamu was a very vocal fan of Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, in the life they all shared he never once felt an ounce of respect for him. Even the most coolest things wouldn’t sway him into even giving the Archer the time or day for acceptance. 

Here in Chaldea they are merely allies. But still, the wishes they wanted are here regardless. 

“Shut up, shitty Dazai. We don’t need you here so leave,” Chuuya growled. 

Dazai pondered at that. “How about no?” 

Atsushi’s eyes glow in excitement. “What are your thoughts on it, Dazai-san?” 

“Let’s make a bet,” Dazai smiled at his protege. “Atsushi-kun and I have another person in suspicion, Chuuya and Akutagawa-kun have Shakespeare in mind.” 

“What happens to the loser?” Ryuunosuke asked, feeling rather motivated to play with this bet to prove himself. 

“So glad you are motivated,” Dazai puts his arm on the table and grinned. “The loser needs to be the mana giver for the winner.” 

The three men froze. Atsushi and Chuuya blushed furiously while Ryuunosuke only….

“Deal.” 

“Oi, Akutagawa, do you even know what your doing?!” Chuuya gasped, very much blushing red knowing that this bet will end up nasty. 

“It’s alright. I have full confidence that I will win,” Ryuunosuke reassures. 

Atsushi turned to the window, his ears and tail out to show his concern. “I seriously doubt you will win, Ryuunosuke.” 

-=======)==o  
-=====(==o

The next morning Higuchi remained in her room even after Gudao knocked on her door to come out. Many Servants wondered if this beautiful maiden was also a shut-in like a certain assassin, or was she planning to behead Gudao like Salome did last year? Many didn’t know. 

As such, it was the job of Chuuya, her superior, to figure out why she is avoiding everything. Maybe she is angry at Mash? Maybe she just isn’t in the mood to meet Shakespeare? Whatever it is, it is hurting her a bit and maybe he should do something about it. 

This time he didn’t knock, he only used the lock for the door to open the metal doors. The doors reveal a little girl around fifteen years old. Her blonde hair isn’t as gold as that of the woman he wanted to meet nor did her eyes resemble that of Higuchi. Instead they are a gentle brown color, almost identical to chocolate. She wears a light pink yukata with white Sakura petals, almost the same as Higuchi’s. 

“Who are you?” Chuuya questioned, feeling rather awkward around the sudden arrival of another individual. 

“My name is Higuchi Natsu. If you haven’t noticed I was the catfish floating with Onee-sama.”

Chuuya blinked before turning to the side where the bed is. Hidden beneath the covers are some strands of blonde hair. The rise and fall of the covers indicated the Alter Ego sleeping there. 

“Um, is your sister available?” Chuuya asked, seeing the teenager glare at him. 

“Look for yourself. Does she look available to you?” Natsu questioned, her eye twitching in annoyance. 

The Berserker holds up his hands. “Sorry, I just wanted to show her the wardrobe that Medea made for her.” 

“Show me instead. Onee-chan wants to sleep.” 

Chuuya scratched his head a bit. Seeing how this girl is the catfish he could easily just say she is familiar. “Sure. I will lead the way.” 

Servants are spirits made into special familiars of the highest rank, referred to as Ghost Liners by the Mage's Association, that are bound to the Master. Typically Heroic Spirits under most systems, they can also sometimes be Divine Spirits, Phantoms, Wraiths, and living people depending on various circumstances. Pure Heroic Spirits, the "main body" in the Throne of Heroes, can only be summoned by the World, and summoning even one is considered to be a miraculous occurrence. Differing from the normal definition of familiars that can be likened to minor mascots unable to be stronger than their masters, Heroic Spirits are the most powerful of beings with which even the five magicians would never be able to forge a contract with. Rather than it being a hard process to summon them or the fact that they far surpass magi, it is their intrinsic nature in that they are beings beyond magecraft. Magi can perform rituals to borrow their power to mimic them, but cannot summon actual Heroic Spirits themselves.

Even the Holy Grail lacks the power to summon a true Heroic Spirit, so the process is facilitated by summoning them into one of seven vessels prepared beforehand. The Greater Grail makes a copy using information from the "main body" of the Heroic Spirit, an "emanation", that returns to them as information, in the form of a soul, upon the death of the Servant. Disconnected from the "main body", they are able to know of the actions of the Servant through records, as if reading a book.

Similarly as to how daemons require a form invented by humans in order to take shape, Heroic Spirits need a form to exist in the world. The vessels, classes, act as their temporary name and method of existing. Acting like a "passport to the present", the vessel prepares them for their role as a familiar in advance, allows them to take on that role to help them take form, and brings them forth into the world. Each class identifies only the core skills of the Heroic Spirit because replication of all their abilities is impossible. Their main traits align with the class and are given form, matching the principal nature of the class. Only heroes matching the attributes of the classes are brought forth, allowing them to be summoned into any reflecting their abilities.

Although too powerful to be controlled by humans, they are bound by three Command Spells, representing the Masters' "right to rule" over them, with obedience towards the Command Spells being the "absolute condition required for materialization." Due to the prospect of having a wish granted by the Holy Grail, it also serves as an incentive to cooperate with the Master, as well as requiring them for energy upkeep and acting as their anchor to the world. Killing them will normally go against their purpose, but the Command Spells protect the Master from those who would kill them to seek out one who would be more suitable.

Is she perhaps also a Servant or just an accessory?

The two walk in silence. 

❃——◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤——❃

Pulling herself from beneath the covers is hard to resist, but Higuchi tries it anyway. Sitting up, she gently scratched her scalp to get all the hard crusts from her head. For some reason it always felt nice when someone scratched her like a cat.

Looking around she sees that her sister is no longer here. Must have been asked to leave from the other Servants. Not that she cares much; she has different matters to attend too. 

The rooms of each servant were identical to that of Master Gudao's own; Most previously belonged to the other master candidates that perished during the Fuyuki incident, while the rest remained vacant. Some were simply unused due to the organization's overestimation for the number of masters they may require in the future, up to a total of a hundred. Some larger servants and blood-related ones had to take residence elsewhere or get "creative" with room sizes.

The room itself was nearly empty save for a few pieces of movable furniture. The bed was very simple and came with two, fluffy pillows. Its arched rear supports matched its gently curving side guards, but the front lacked this design in favor of two sturdy legs. The sheets were all white to match the rest of the room. Polished, smooth white floors were glistened from the ceiling's illumination. The lights were shaped differently with bars on one side and pentagons on the other, both symmetrically designed for the styles. Plants were placed sporadically with only basic concern for decor.

Extra conveniences were even included in the room to make it feel less like a barracks, with the most notable being a small beverage dispenser to make hot water for tea or coffee. The intercom and drawer were adjacent to the bed, and a simple glass table with a single support was attached to the wall on the opposite side. Some empty shelves lined the wall near the door and a large, built-in display case faced its opposite. Next to the display case was a single door leading to the private bathroom which had an open glass shower, counter sink, and western toilet. Otherwise the room was, by proper definition, incredibly basic.

….well, this is what she heard Mash ramble about. 

“.....the top floor…” 

Higuchi looked down at her clothes before grabbing the black coat she got as a gift from Chuuya. (Apparently he has spares) 

“Who is this Shakespeare?” Higuchi questioned herself before slapping herself. Everybody knows who Shakespeare is! 

His father was an affluent man in Stratford, but it is uncertain if Shakespeare received a higher education. Half of his life is shrouded in mystery and there are many mysteries in his career, such as an undocumented gap of seven years. In his early days as a playwright, his productions revolved around comedy, then historical drama, before he changed his style for magnificent tragedy. At the same time, he also played as an actor in the underground, and he was the target of slander and derision from influential people. In any case, he just had to write a few works and his reputation didn't know where to stop. Considering how he was belittled by a senior playwright as an "upstart Crow" at the time, it seems that he was quite envious.

He is the only playwright whose fame has reached around the world, he is representative of authors of the western world.His name shines brilliantly on the history of English literature, his popularity as a great man from England is the highest possible. Still having a large influence over modern literature, it can be said that those with no knowledge of his works are to be disparaged as ignorant. It is also said that those looking to trace the source of any piece of modern literature will always find a Shakespearean creation. Having written too many masterpieces to list, his four greatest tragedies rising above all others are "Othello", "Macbeth", "Hamlet" and "King Lear".

Why did an amazing author like him wants to see her? 

A mediocre author. 

“Let’s see what he wants,” Higuchi said to herself, planting her feet on the ground and standing up. It’s now lunch time, she could easily slip past the Servants to the upper floor. She opened the doors and ran towards the elevator. Her red eyes watched how the numbers went to the seventh floor, still it felt like she wasted two hours of her life. 

Stepping out when the two doors opened showing the empty hallway. She walked further, ignoring the sight of a giant woman with horns and long lilac hair playing with a dinosaur in her hands. Her red eyes looked over some of the doors before it stopped at the wooden door. 

A wooden door that looked out of place compared to the white halls. 

“This must be it…” 

Higuchi grabbed the handle and opened it…

….showing a woman standing there with long black hair, two giant horns sticking under her white hood. Golden eyes turned to her with curiosity before becoming one filled with glee. 

“Ara, ara. You must be Higuchi Ichiyou, right?” She smiled at her, one that made the Alter Ego shiver. “My name is Kiara. Sesshōin Kiara. I am also an Alter Ego class Servant.” 

Higuchi shivered when her fingers touched her skin. “And I’m so happy to meet you, Higuchi-chan.” 

The blonde servant stepped back a bit, yet her eyes shined a bit too. Why? Why is she drawn to this woman so much? 

“Kiara!” A low voice shouts making the two wince somehow. Kiara looked irritated at the voice while Higuchi turned to the man and…

…..her eyes widened more. 

“Andersen?”


	3. Ink On The Old Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andersen and Higuchi meet but it is different.  
> Atsushi is also well-informed when it comes to Thots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason as for why there is a second Andersen allow me to explain; 
> 
> In my other story Growing Up, my OC Hans Christian Andersen adopted Higuchi and is basically her father figure. The rest as too why he suddenly has the urge to write is explained in chapter 7 for any of you wondering

  
  


“....Andersen?” 

The two stare each other for a good while. Whose red meets flabbergasted blue. The white and pink yukata that she is still wearing is fluttering a bit, revealing her legs a bit. Andersen let go of his book and the chapters flipped to one side. 

Kiara on the other hand found herself awkwardly standing there, enjoying the view of Higuchi’s exposed thighs. She got hit by a book however and she glared at Helena in the background. 

“And you are?” Andersen quickly questioned, his low more manlier voice hitting her ears. 

The appearance of a young boy around the age of 10 in formal clothing. Despite this, he has the voice of a man much older and his body is covered in scales, burns, frostbite and a myriad of other traits taken from his stories. Though Heroic Spirits should be at the "golden age" depicted in their myths, he interprets it as his childhood being the time when he was most overflowing with sensitivity. He also gains the characteristic of sudden understanding, such as looking over materials of his former self and finding them so rambling to the point of embarrassment. Even a prodigy becomes a normal person once they're out of their twenties. He also theorizes the possibility that he was summoned at that age due to that evil woman's interests.

This is him but at the same time not. 

He really is Hans Christian Andersen. 

A real person, born 1805 and died 1875 due to liver cancer. Now he is remembered as one of the Three Great Fairy Tale Authors, but half his lifetime was full of frustration and agony. 

Born as the son of a shoemaker, he desired to be an actor but gave up without showing any results. Afterwards, he set his eyes on being a poet but he was harshly evaluated. Finally, a book he published at his own expense began to sell and he used that money to leave the country. The book he wrote using his trip as his inspiration, the "The Improvisatore" was finally recognized by the world. He was thirty by then.

Afterward, he switched to a writer of fairytale but his way of doing so was plainly after his more freely written works had been acknowledged, so it was a masochistic move on his part. As if to reflect that, his fairytale are full of elements of his own life: violence and misfortune, poverty, and finally a literary style that painted death as salvation. Using the form of a fairytale, he continued to paint a hopeless world where one could only grieve one's poverty and death was the only escape, all while masking all the emotions swirling his chest with those beautiful sentences.

And even after he become famous, he never had female companionship and spent his entire life a bachelor. According to one theory, he did have someone he had feelings for, but due to his pride and complex regarding his appearance, he missed the chance to confess his feelings numerous times.

At the age of 70, he died due to liver cancer. It seems that he died clutching a letter from his first love, which he would always carry around with him.

Yes. That is Andersen yet why…? 

_ —«You look very pretty in that dress, Natsuko»— _

She turned around, dashing out the door back towards the elevator. 

She didn’t see how Andersen held out his hand for her—

Nor the way Kiara’s eyes widened—

❃——◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤——❃

  
  


Like glowing fairies, snowflakes danced slowly outside Salon de Marie's new vaulted windows. The towering additions let the diffused light filter into the room beside their flanking faux marble columns. They painted the new plush cobalt carpets with beautiful vibrance and caused their golden trim to shimmer like morning dew. Coupled with the reflecting glints off polished white walls and a ceiling, complete with mirroring gaudy accents, just the color alone brought a new sense of noble comfort.

The now massive room had split its interior into two. The former cafeteria's space had been assimilated and expanded further to house the new, elegant Dining Hall with separate booths and polished wood tables for larger parties. At the far end, flanked by the entrances to the new washrooms, a small raised stage housed one of the salon's two new white grand pianos and an elegant mic stand. The booths and walls even had better acoustics so nearby tables wouldn't be as bothered by others.

Its opposing half, named the Ballroom Lounge, shimmered just as brilliantly under the many new crystal chandeliers scattered evenly across the room. The viewing couches with accompanying coffee tables still rested by the windows. Ottomans, booths, and other sofa clusters were scattered about the perimeter of a ballroom dance floor. At the far end, two flanking grand staircases led to a small balcony that oversaw the dance floor and hid two more washroom entrances. At the direct opposite side, another raised circular stage held the room's second Grand Piano.

At the salon's center, the kitchen remained mostly the same within its hidden walls. The bar now wrapped around the entire length of the kitchen in an elongated horseshoe. It helped make the room feel connected alongside the large gap by the windows that lead from one half of the room to the other. Regardless of where one stood, though, the room held a newfound sense of purpose and regality.

Salon de Marie had become the grand space its owner always dreamed it could be.

The French staff stood quietly by the Ballroom's grand piano. Their uniforms were cleanly pressed, and the salon's original members were joined by their newest. Phantom of the Opera stood beside Gilles in his new, onyx-themed uniform with a small smile as he cleaned his glasses. Sanson, D'Eon, Mata Hari, and Mozart presented theirs with a bit more warmth as they stared fondly towards their Queen. Behind them, a small squadron of new dedicated robots with bow ties and top hats hovered in perfect rank and file.

And in the back of the room are Nakajima Atsushi and Higuchi Ichiyo. Her eyes are dull as per the minute passes, her hands are holding onto the warm cup of coffee. It slowly began to cool down until it no longer held any warmth. Natsu is now in the corner of the cafeteria together with another servant named Jack The Ripper, playing with a flying book in the corner. 

“You okay? When I was patrolling the halls you looked ready to throw up,” Atsushi took a sip, a tiny frown at the taste of plants and citrus. He took his least favorite. 

Higuchi brought the cold cup to her lips. “I’m fine. Although, I wished to know…” 

“Why is he here? Apparently the Enbrel Star copies the existence of Proper Human History and changes them into a modern futuristic world. BB said that is how she got me there, saying how my work as the human Nakajima Atsushi was more different then others.” 

“....I see. So he is different from the Andersen I knew.” 

[ _ You look pretty with that necklace.] _

Her eyes look up at Atsushi and sees him order another cup of coffee. “Then you remember how you were?” 

Atsushi turned to him, making a hand motion that made her know that it wasn’t important. “Well, next to the fact that I’m married to BB.” 

“Wait what?” Higuchi blushed, her red becoming plates. 

Atsushi must have predicted her flustered look and patted her hand. “It was a forced, one-sided, worst marriage in the history of marriages.” 

Higuchi brought back her poker face, still her blush remained. “That bad?” 

The Moon Cancer sighed. “Yeah. It was forced after I was turned into a Servant. Around forty years did our marriage finalize after I got second place in the giant fight…” 

“.... **The One-Hundred And One Clash** .” 

The two stared at each other. That’s right. The two got both their Spirit Core shattered in three pieces, each piece now scattered in the Throne of Heroes. Their fight lasted so long that neither even noticed their bodies disappearing until they both unleashed their final and last Noble Phantasm, which critically damaged them to the point of no return. 

Both forgot the feeling of freedom as they roared their last words. 

“It’s nice to meet a fellow victim next to Odasaku,” Atsushi chuckled. “I remember the day the two of us met again. He looked like he forgot to breath.” 

He did look like he remembered her, but it must have been other than the fact that she was a famous person in Proper Human History. 

“Was he you’re messanger?” Higuchi asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

“More like a royal court. He always followed my exact orders, is there to council me into activities I’m not used too and also does odd jobs for me if any of my ‘daughters’ didn’t wanted to,” Atsushi gives a thumbs up to Mata Hari as she passed by the two. “Not only that but he is also kind off like a dad or something.” 

“Sounds nice,” Higuchi sipped her drink. “I’m sure that the Andersen I knew and the Andersen here are different.” 

“What do you mean?” Atsushi raised his eyebrow. 

“The Andersen I knew always spoke of his stories like they were the plague but at some point when I came into his life his stories were all he talked about, stories about a family of four who went through tragedy,” she turned to the window to see a woman in the air with brown hair and red eyes. A blonde giant with an axe is swinging around her hat, a grin on her face. “He loved them so much.” 

Atsushi watched how her red eyes shined at memories. “If anything I love him very much.” 

“You know, Gudao can always accept that with the My Room system,” Atsushi suggested. 

Higuchi blinked. “My Room?” She never heard of that system before. 

“It’s just a social thing. Gudao and Gudako will just ask you a few questions about your life and stuff. Dazai-san has the longest My Room next to Kiara,” Atsushi mumbled, not noticing the little twitch from Higuchi’s eyebrow. “But BB also had it very long just to tease him.” 

“About Kiara, can I ask who she is?” 

Atsushi grimaced, his tiger tail tapping on the seat. “She is an Alter Ego just like you with a lot of….charismatic personalities.” 

Higuchi tilted her head. “What type of charismatic personalities?” 

“The antagonist of Buddha.

The saint that appeared in the Deep Sea Virtual Paradise, SE.RA.PH. The one who employed the rare qualities as a messiah that she possessed only for her own sake, metamorphosing into something not-human. Her pledge, her hope was put to an end when she had just barely reached the shore. Kiara herself vanished at that time, but maybe due changing her way of thinking upon death, she left a portion of her power behind as an Alter Ego and accepted for it to be summoned by Chaldea in the future.” Atsushi begins crossing his arms. " _ It’s fine right, Chaldea. _

_ To throw oneself into battle at many ages, many places...I would also like to have a taste of that myself." _ or so she says with a reserved smile. But, of course, her real intentions are nothing like “for the sake of humanity”. One must be cautious, for even after becoming somewhat more mellow, her nature has not changed at all.” 

“Her personality is introverted, timid and active.

A graceful and elegant woman, but by no means straight-laced. Possessing the nonchalance and tolerance to respond to any joke with a smile, her personality is warm and tender. Despite showing a chaste sense of values and speech, her words sometimes have a strange eroticism. Gentle yet assertive. Vigorous despite feeble-looking. Empathetic and filled with compassion. She possesses the thoughtfulness to perceive the truth of things, read the hearts of all people and properly understand their standpoint・anguish---however. Her true nature is that of a bewitching bodhisattva who did nothing but thoroughly investigate narcissism and pleasure until she reached nirvana.A tender sadist and a hard masochist.Although speaking from the bottom of her heart that she “loves humans”, she is a monster of narcissism that speaks of morals simply “for her own sake”, speaks of the preciousness of life simply “for her own sake” and also protects the world simply “for her own sake”.” 

Higuchi blinked. This is a lot of information. “You are well informed.” 

“When you are married to a virus like BB it basically becomes second nature knowing all the details about Alter Egos.” 

She looked at her cup. “Can I one day get the My Room experience?” 

His purple with golden eyes shined. “Sure! I’m certain that Gudao wouldn’t mind having a long chat with you. Especially considering that you are talking more.” 

“I guess seeing Andersen made me feel a bit better,” Higuchi smiled, a visible one which combined with the sunshine from outside creates a glittery effect. “It feels a tad bit comfortable.” 

From a distance, Natsu sweatdropped sewing the two Extra classes, smiling so brightly that it hurt her eyes. 

❃——◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤——❃

  
  


At night, the library was always empty. The lights were dimmed since it was supposed to be closed, yet Hans didn't mind. He had browsed through a part of the library where a new book had been shelved weeks ago. His fellow librarians had teasingly insisted he should read one section, but he had only scoffed. Seeing the title of the book made it easy enough to tell what they may have wanted him to see, but he had no interest. It was only after all of the day's events, that he decided to entertain a quick skim.

The sight of the newest Servant brought some unknown memories within him. Most were of a woman with purple hair telling him to write more and others were of a young six year old girl enjoying the comedy shows she watched with said purple haired woman. 

However one memory stuck to him. One that made him pick his pen and write every itty bitty detail; A young twelve year old girl saying his name where tears are going down her face; her red eyes filled with despair. 

After Kiara left to get some peeking at cute girls in swimsuits, he found himself on his bed clutching a book under his arm. 

These memories are flowing through like arrows being shot by Arash; on point and dread coming afterwards. He shed a tears. Yes a tear. One that landed on his book, a very rare sight from one of the greatest authors in history. “To think she would actually appear…” 

_ “In a world where only you see yourself as a weapon of humanity, I shall show you how much worth you are! This book right here will show you that!”  _

Andersen wrote further, information going through his head in a way that could almost be described as a dam breaking down and letting the water flow. He rubbed his eyes a few times as he wrote further. Further and further until he could no longer write anymore. 

_ “I bestow this to you as one of my biggest readers! My inspiration for the world’s greatest findings!”  _

Andersen let his qu’il do the work; writing the story that he will give her. 

_ “Only you can give yourself the greatest treasure of the world! Regardless of anything, regardless of nothing only you could determine your fate!”  _

He stopped to see his work. After a minute of looking after them all did he let out a smile, his hazy eyes looking at his final masterpiece. One that many couldn’t describe. 

“I’m happy that you made it all worth it, Natsuko,” Andersen whispered as he let his hand go inside his shirt to search for it. Brushing past the unsightly scales and burn marks beneath, he extracted a simple pendant. Upon pouring prana into it, the necklace centerpiece enlarged into a letter, closed and sealed. It was one he had delivered a long time ago, but had frustratingly materialized with him.

“Ritsuka would be very happy knowing that I created this catalyst just for her sake.” Andersen nodded to himself. 

Looking at the cover of The Little Mermaid, he placed it next to the new book and allowed the cover to change. All for her sake; he promised her. 

_ “Now, I show you my ability!”  _

The cover finally is completely changed. A blue background with a girl sitting on a rock, blonde hair pulled up in two buns with the rest loose. Blue and purple hair lights hiding from the golden locks, purplish-red eyes holding onto a pendant while her tail is underwater. 

“ **Märchen Meines Lebens** .”

< _ A Story Just For You> _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Servant Profile Nakajima Atsushi (Moon Cancer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but a character status with voice lines and attack lines. 
> 
> A chapter will happen another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Cancer class Servant Nakajima Atsushi. Here is his status

Nakajima Atsushi 

Name:  Nakajima Atsushi 

Class:  Rider (Fake) Moon Cancer

Alias: Man-Tiger / Jinko

White Reaper (in [BEAST - White Akutagawa, Black Atsushi -](https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/BEAST_-_White_Akutagawa,_Black_Atsushi_-))

Kitty Cat (by Gudako) 

Alternate Class: assassin, Berserker 

Gender : Male 

Source:  Japanese Author history

Region:  Japan 

Alignment:  Chaotic-good 

Height:  170 cm

Weight:  55 kg

Appearance:  Bungo Stray Dogs 

Place of origin : Japan 

Affiliation : Team Villains/ All The World’s Evil Sins

Addresses self : boku

likes : Chazuke, Cats, Chameleons, Yokohama

Dislikes : Himself, His Old Orphanage

Talents : reading 

Natural Enemy : BB

Type : Heroic Spirit, Servant, Pseudo-Servant. 

Source : Bungo Stray Dogs

Armaments : belt 

Parameters:Values: 

Strength: B 

  
Endurance: EX

  
Agility: B+ 

  
Mana: E 

  
Luck: E

  
Noble Phantasm: A 

Class skills: 

Magical Resistance:B 

[Nullifies spells of rank B or below]

Riding : B+ 

[increases own Quick performance by 20%] 

Item construction: C 

Territory Creation: B 

Personal skills: 

Innocent Monster : B

[Despite The were tiger influencing at the beginning, Atsushi’s innocence to everything together with his shy nature ultimately let that malice side of him not be exposed. This also the reason why heis there to ensure that the master is safe from any person with below B rank]

Monstrous Strength: B 

[Atsushi as a tiger is rather strong. Compared to others he is more of the tankthen a supporter. His tiger enhancement also allows him even in human form to pick up elephants and also planes.] 

Full Body to Partial Transformation: A 

[ Atsushi has shown several varying states of transformation, which range from a rather large full tiger form, to just slit pupils and tiger stripes on his face. He can transform and manifest various tiger body parts at wills, such as tiger forearms with claws, or a tiger tail. ] 

Regeneration: EX 

[ Also notable is that Atsushi's ability has extreme regenerative powers capable of healing bisection and amputation almost instantly.] 

Enhanced senses: B 

[ Due to the tiger's nature, Atsushi can hear and see above what is normal for humans.] 

Self-modification: A 

[With the power of the tiger, he can put his body back together without any trouble.] 

Luna Territorio: A 

[While on the moon, Atsushi’s Ability becomes 1000x times stronger then usual making him not capable of holding back. While this could potentially become his downfall, he has BB to help him in case things get out of hand.] 

Noble Phantasm: 

( Gekka-jū)

Beast Beneath-The Moonlight: A

[White Tiger Who Slaughters Thy]

Rank: A

Range: none 

Type: Self-transformation

Maximum number of people: 1 person 

Atsushi has the ability to transform into a white tiger. At first, he doesn't seem to have much control over the transformation, likely due to the fact, or caused by, his unawareness of his state as an Ability user. After becoming an official member of the Agency and under the influence of [All Men Are Equal](https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Yukichi_Fukuzawa#All_Men_Are_Equal), he gains more control over his transformations - as shown during his second fight with [Akutagawa](https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Ryunosuke_Akutagawa), when he breaks the transformation on his arms to escape.

As a Servant however this Noble Phantasm can be fully activated without any side effect. His clothes also reconstruct on their own. His tiger form is on equal levels with Phantasmal Beasts. 

Voice lines: 

Summoning:  “Servant Moon Cancer, at your service! I will be there to be by your side! Because of me being a Pseudo-Servant I have the identity of Nakajima Atsushi. It’s an honor to meet you! It’s....it’s embarrassing to meet you after you saw my tiger form. Please take care of me gently.” (Second ascension) 

Level Up (1):  “I feel powerful. I-I’m sorry! I spoke without permission! I shall reflect on my actions!” 

Level up (2):  “.....purr...purr~! H-HUH?!! I’m sorry Master! I didn’t mean to purr! I mean I didn’t purr! JUST FORGET WHAT HAPPENED OKAY!!” 

1st Ascension:  “....Rawr!!!!!” 

2nd Ascension:  “it feels nostalgic to have this form. Considering this isn’t my real body, but somehow it feels like it’s mine...but it isn’t mine....I’m sorry that I troubled you with my ramblings.” 

3rd Ascension:  “Huh? It seems like I can change my paws and ears willingly. Seems like it will be helpful in battle.” 

4th Ascension:  “Master, please stop staring at me. It creeps me out. Huh? You like my ascensions so far? *Blush* that means a lot to me...Master.” 

4th Ascension (real):  “I’m sorry that I held this a secret. No matter what I shall protect you from now on. Don’t even think for a second that what I’m saying isn’t true.” 

Battle Start 1:  “I will fight for my master. You are a enemy, as such I will destroy you.” 

Battle Start 2:  “Commending for combat! You shall be ripped to pieces!” 

Skill 1:  “*ROAAAAARRRR!!!* AAAAHHH!” 

Skill 2:  “Out of the way Master!” 

Attack select 1:  “Ha!!” 

Attack select 2:  “Out of the way!!” 

Attack select 3:  “Don’t think I will go easy.” 

Noble Phantasm Select:  “The Tiger. He wants....ah...he wants to kill them! Please, release it! Release it! RELEASE IT!!” 

Attack 1:  “I will crush you!” 

Attack 2:  “Begone!!” 

Attack 3:  “RAAAAAHH!!!” 

Extra Attack:  “As long as I live, no one will hurt Master!” 

Noble Phantasm 1:  “Eyes shine bright. Claws growing. Tail out. We will rip you to pieces!  **Beast Beneath-The Moonlight**!! ” 

Regular damage:  “Ugh!!” 

Defeat 1:  “No....Master...don’t go...!”

Defeat 2:  “I’m sorry...! Please, forgive me!”

Battle finish 1:  “Master, no matter what, all enemies will end up like that.” 

Battle Finish 2:  “You are lucky that my master is here. If not I would have hurt you more then that.” 

Bond Level 1:  “Ah...! Master, you scared me. I thought for a second that you were—no never mind.” 

Bond Level 2:  “Um—Master—could it be that you want to ask something? In that case, please tell me.” 

Bond Level 3:  “Master! Master! There you are! I was looking for you. The meeting beginning now...please come with us! Err—not wanting to be a bit forceful.” 

Bond Level 4: “Master,  why is it everytime I see you you look ready to drop kick a person? I don’t like it.” 

Bond Level 5:  “Fufufu! It really is a blessing to have you as a Master! I really love to be with you, Gudako!”

Dialogue 1:  “Master, we need to go now. Something is happening and we must take responsibility.” 

Dialogue 2:  “A Servant and Master relationship? I see it as like a pet and their owner. Uhh—t-that came out wrong.” 

Dialogue 3:  “Ah, Master! I’m glad to see you. I was just wanting to ask Dazai-san or he could join us with the next Supply Sortie. I hope that this time there will be no suicide involved. Having your blood on my face while carrying you can be very hard to get off.” 

Osamu Dazai:  “He is a well known author just like me...but for some reason I feel like I know him. I respect him but at the same time I feel exhausted when I’m with him. But even so he shows signs of...extraordinary behavior, he is a nice person. He has helped me, he complimented me and I felt like I was going to die of excitement!! If it’s possible I want to— —Fufufu, I want to have at least eat one chazuke with him! .......huh? Master, isn’t that...Dazai-san? Why is he on the floor?” 

Ryuunosuke Akutagawa:  “Master, there is this man named Akutagawa-san. How should I put it? He is...dangerous..in a cool kinda way. Like, his coat moves but it gives me the greatest ear scratches when I’m a tiger. Master, don’t be seduced by him!” 

Nakahara Chuuya:  “He is a relatively short man but I know that he is strong. He and Dazai-san have fought on multiple occasions in bars. He knows him personally too and he seems to like cats too! Master, if you see Chuuya-senpai please tell him that I want to work with him in the future!”

Kijyo Kōyō, Sieg, Ivan The Terrible:  “I somehow feel like the youngest here. No—I am the tiniest.” 

Likes:  “I always had a thing for tea on rice. It is something I enjoy even today. Chameleons are cute the same like cats. But I suppose, what I love the most is the city of the stray dogs: Yokohama!” 

Dislikes:  “I hate myself and the place I was brought up. I dislike it even more then BB pulling a prank on me! Like seriously, stop it!” 


	5. A Giant Mystery        Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tactical Retreat!” Hijikata shouted, carrying a crying Nobukatsu on his shoulders screaming “Anuea” in a high-pitched scream. 
> 
> “King Protea!?” Atsushi shouted, seeing his ‘daughter’ having a giant blade through her chest. 
> 
> Odasaku’s blue eyes widened seeing the sight of the purple haired giant coughing blood, raining down in the blue ocean.

  
  


Odasaku really enjoyed the atmosphere that the library produced but if he really had to think of the perfect place to relax then it was the beach. The sound seagulls can be heard despite his eyes drawn to his book. That archer class Servant could barely contain his excitement when Andersen had declared to take a break, leaving the library. 

As such, the two authors found themselves laying on beach towels with a paracel shading them from the sunlight. Odasaku watches how Atsushi is looking over his ‘daughters’ having fun in the water all while Dazai is smirking to himself about how much fun he is going to have taunting Chuuya. 

Far away the sight of Higuchi floating near Ereshkigal only made him think how much the two look like twins. The same golden blonde hair, piercing red eyes and deadly aura of the underworld. Still the only thing contrasting the two is the young catfish floating by Higuchi’s head. The sight of the two goddesses didn’t bring some inspiration for him, it didn’t really do much compared to others. Still, writing it down is for the best. 

“Writing your dumb ideas again, Sakunosuke?” Andersen asked. His blue eyes lingered a bit longer to the giggling Higuchi, laughing at a joke Ereshkigal made. 

“I am. Although these days no more farming has happened I still find myself thinking why I have them in my head,” Odasaku brushed his bang back, his eyes lingering a bit longer on the two females. “But I suppose writing it down might be for the best.” 

“True. I am rather curious rather than the Master knowing how to tame that new Master of his.” 

Odasaku turned to his friend in confusion, blinking a few times. Andersen noticed his confusion and adjusted his sunglasses. “Ho? Didn’t you know? Apparently Gudao received a letter that a new magus is here to help with the constellation of Proper Human History.” 

“So new servants will appear more often, right? Amazing.” 

“It is. However unless the Master summons good Servants I won’t give him the catalyst to the Servant I want him to summon.” 

Odasaku blinked before seeing the cover in the caster’s hand. He noted the blonde mermaid, the bubbles and the blue pendant that she is holding. He smiled at him. “And who might she be?” 

“A siren that wanted nothing more than love in her life, nothing more than that could ever make her smile.” 

“Sounds like a nice story for a nice woman. Although, using Higuchi-san’s identity…” 

“A one-sided relationship person, sounds like something she would love. Especially if this story involves a siren.” 

Glancing back to the catfish, Odasaku noted how fond Higuchi seems to be with it. Ereshkigal also finds herself smiling with her. “I wonder how Ishtar feels about those two?” 

“Obviously she will be so shocked she can barely breath,” Hans replied. “Perhaps if the two would have a little battle royale then things might go good.” 

“I doubt Gudao would like to see another planet being thrown his way. But to see a battle would be nice,” Odasaku sighed, placing his book next to him on the table. “But I doubt that Higuchi-san would like to see any harm being given.” 

“We are Servants, regardless if any of us are not into violence, fighting needs to happen eventually,” Hans picks up his cocktail. 

“That is the usual in Chaldea,” Odasaku sighed. 

“Wait!” Atsushi shouted, the sound of Kingprotea giggling filling everyone’s ears. The giant raising her hand up and slamming it hard on the ocean, a giant wave coming in as well. “ **TACTICAL RETREAT** !!” 

The two stayed seated as Mash jumped in front using Lord Chaldea as she crashed into it. The two authors stayed there with eyes closed, not at all phased by the usual Chaldea activities.

“The usual,” Hans hummed. 

❃——◢◣◥◤◢◣◥◤——❃

  
  


“Good morning Odasaku~!” Dazai greeted, hands up in the air. A smile on his wet face from the ocean water. Behind him is Atsushi trying to calm down the giant purple haired Alter Ego. 

“Hello, Dazai, I see you went out swimming.” 

The two were well known friends in the Umbral Star named Stray Dogs. Back then he was a low-ranked mafia member. He used to be an assassin for hire and was ruthless in his line of work. However, his meeting with Sōseki Natsume in a cafe changed him. Natsume caught Oda reading the first two volumes (out of three) of a novel he salvaged from one of his recent victims' houses, and commented that the last volume is an atrocious piece of work and Oda should be happy that he only has the first two volumes. Natsume encouraged Oda to write his conclusion to the novel, and later gave Oda the last volume of the series but with the final pages missing.

"To write novels is to write about humans"—Oda took Natsume's words to heart, and, believing that a murderer has no right to write about human lives, decided to never kill again in hopes of becoming a novelist eventually and writing his conclusion to the book in a room with an ocean view. He also strived to be a better person in general (a piece of advice that he would later give to Dazai Osamu), adopting five children that were orphaned as a result of particularly intense conflict between underworld organizations. He became somewhat of an oddball in the mafia, known as 'the mafia member who doesn't kill'.

After the Dragon's Head Rush conflict, he took in 5 children, four boys, and one girl: Kousuke, Katsumi, Yuu, Shinji and Sakura, children who were orphaned after the incident. He mostly leaves them in the care of a curry shop owner. He visits often and the children are fond of him. He leaves money to the shop owner to support the children.

However at the end of the day he is the well known author who wrote masterpieces. 

Oda's writing career spans both prewar and postwar Japan. A native of Osaka, he wrote mostly about life in that city and the customs and manners of the common people there. In 1939, his story Zokushu (俗臭, Vulgarity) was a candidate for the Akutagawa Prize. The following year, Oda published Meoto Zenzai (夫婦善哉). Named after an Osaka sweet shop, it follows the life of a couple whose relationship survives despite the persistent wastefulness, debauchery, and unkept promises of the erring man.

Oda's characters usually did not fit into what were traditionally considered appropriate forms, either in their frank humanness or in their stubborn individuality, as in Roppakukinsei (六白金星, Six White Venus, 1946), or out of the cruel necessity of survival. In the story Sesō (世相, The State of the Times, 1946), Oda describes the first months of the occupation period following Japan's surrender at the end of World War II, which were marked by food shortages so severe that government rations were not enough even to sustain life and people turned to the black market to procure the food they needed for their own survival. During Oda’s lifetime, several of his works were banned.

Oda also wrote radio drama scenarios and submitted a script to a magazine that was later made into the film Kaette kita otoko (還って来た男, The Returnee, 1944), by Kawashima Yūzō (it was the director's commercial debut).

In addition to his fiction, Oda wrote many critical essays, most notably "Kanōsei no bungaku" (可能性の文学, "The Literature of Possibility", 1946).

In 1947, after suffering from a lung hemorrhage, Oda died in Tokyo Hospital. After the funeral, his friend and fellow writer Osamu Dazai published an emotional eulogy blaming the critics for Oda's sudden death. More likely, it was from a recurrent bout of tuberculosis. Oda is buried in Osaka.

In 1963, a monument was erected by Oda's friends and colleagues near Hozenji Temple in Osaka. Hozenji Yokochō and its surrounding alleys are one of the main settings in Meoto Zenzai.

In 1983, under the sponsorship of the Osaka Bungaku Shinkōkai, a literary prize was established in Oda's name to commemorate the 70th anniversary of his birth and with the aim of carrying on the long tradition of Kansai literature. It is awarded annually to an outstanding work of fiction by a new author.

An autographed photograph of Oda hangs in the Osaka restaurant Jiyūken. Jiyūken opened as a coffee and snack shop in 1910, and has become known for its style of "curry rice". It is mentioned in Oda's writings. The inscription says that Oda has died, but has left us some of the good flavor of curry rice in his writing. The photograph shows Oda apparently writing while seated at a table in Jiyūken.

“Protea-chan really knows how to make Atsushi-kun have a hard time. I’m pretty sure that BB probably had that installed in their fight,” Dazai teases, turning to his protege. Atsushi only patted the giant’s head. 

“About marriage, Atsushi-sama. How is that other rather troubling marriage going?” Odasaku asked, making Atsushi sigh. 

“Sigurd did say that his marriage with Brynhilde is too bloody,” Atsushi sighed, a tired smile on his face. 

“Right.” Odasaku watched how the Moon Cancer is slowly pushing a crab into Kingprotea’s fingers. 

He is one of Chaldea’s strongest members. Moon Cancer’s—the Irregular who threatens the world of the moon—is a non-standard Extra Servant Class.

The key figures on the two versions of the tarot card for the class are BB and Kiara Sessyoin. Kiara says that both of them "scarred the moon" during the Moon Holy Grail War, and Kiara says her personal qualifications must be due to the happenings in the War. She describes it as a very rare Servant class. In the case of Jinako Carigiri, she speculates her being in the class has to do with the "little devil intermediary" helping link Ganesha to her in the Pseudo-Servant summoning process. The Class Skills of each MoonCancer have been shown to be different depending on individual circumstances. Only Territory Creation is shared between BB and Kiara, while Magic Resistance is shared between BB and Ganesha.

In Atsushi’s case he had been put into this class specifically for the fact that his ability in the Stray Dogs came from the moon. Making contact with the moonlight in hopes of finding his goal to live. That goal is none other to find his reason to live. All had vanished when he got tricked into a contract with BB, each day and each night filled with pain and memories of the contract as he got pierced by her Noble Phantasm. 

As such, when Odasaku fought he was so angry and sad that nothing came through to him. It took him by surprise that Singularity Dazai made him wake up. Now that Dazai is here it made the Moon Cancer more comfortable to talk to and less agitated. Not only that but he has more guts to talk back to BB, even go so far as to throw her off a cliff if he has the chance.

Being part of the Peacekeepers to keep peace in the always chaotic Chaldean halls, Atsushi is the most active member. He is always on patrol even if it is night time. While creepy at first after the first night terror of Brynhildr trying to kill Siegfried many became rather glad he was here, often giving him rice on tea. 

“Anyway, what are we going to do today?” Odasaku asked, interested how the next chaotic day will go in Chaldea. 

“Oh! We can always go to that parade Rama mentioned—?!” The were-tiger couldn’t finish his words as a giant wave came towards them. 

“ **Tactical Retreat!** ” Hijikata shouted, carrying a crying Nobukatsu on his shoulders screaming “Anuea” in a high-pitched scream. 

“King Protea!?” Atsushi shouted, seeing his ‘daughter’ having a giant blade through her chest. 

Odasaku’s blue eyes widened seeing the sight of the purple haired giant coughing blood, raining down in the blue ocean. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nobukatsu I don’t know why he is just such a mega Simp for his sister/brother


End file.
